Marionette
by Xi-Chan PWNS
Summary: Marionette, Marionette who dances with glee. Let no one pull those cherished strings. Twirl and twirl and twirl she'll dance. forever more trapped in a trance... madness is such sweet escape wouldn't you agree? Scarecrow/Oc
1. Prolouge

Marionette

By Xi-Chan PWNS

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of these chracthers. Only the ones that aren't part of the batman series

hello again it's me Xi-chan! And i beginning a new thing for the new year. I think it would be good for me and all other stuff. and so I began this the first part might be hard to understand, but you'll get it when later chapters are added.

* * *

a dream is a dream isn't it?

you have one almost everynight

they're all diffrent right?

the same dream never really reappears without reason right?

so why do I have have these reoccuring dreams of nothing but white?

* * *

...

_Cold frigid snow_

_laid like diamonds beneath the crusted earth._

_Apart from an abhorrent world of fear and insane alike_

_Pituful Black shadows that hid in decrepit streets_

_No man would dare proceed to walk_

_An almost sad state the city protrayed_

_Gentle hands cluth a fragile heart, beating like a low quiet drum._

_Cold expressionless eyes that recieve no color._

_A still doll laid peacfully in the snow_

_the Beautiful white snow_

_Red locks hide beneath the barren ground_

_attached to a stolen body_

_tears streamed crystalized upon cream colored cheeks_

_So timid, so abashed._

_Was this world all she could ever remind herself of?_

_oh how the innocent cry. oh how oh why?_

_But the snow, Oh the snow..._

_Those pretty crystals of fallen angels do flow_

_and flow upon such a hellish place._

_No man dare challeged it_

_no man dare opposed it_

_It was there that anything can happen._

_Drifting from the world, she watched the snow in amusement_

_A small question coming into view upon her head_

**_Snow, what is Snow?_**

**_White, what is white?_**

_Nothing but a pure whitness._

_a pure white cascaded upon a frozen shadowed city._

_Blank cerulean eyes staring into deep bliss_

_Tiny hands clucthing that frigid chest_

_while slow breaths repeat in a smooth pattern_

_in_

_out_

_in_

_out_

_A voice was heeded nearby_

_A young woman_

_Though calling towards the other, she made no effort to come near_

_Nothing but still statues captured by the snow_

_The woman, _

_she looked so regretful_

_Why so sad?_

_why so...empty?_

_As if one small push would break her_

_Break her into a million tiny pieces_

_Like the life she has would just suddenly disappear into nothing with the snow_

_the beautiful white snow._

_Words are whispered_

_as eyes meet one another_

_hands reaching out, touching instantly_

_Tiny hands in swollen ones_

_as they connect with feeling_

_The young girl looks up_

_a smile and bright eyes replacing blank expression_

_The woman stares deeply into thoses small irises_

_a small smile finding it'sway upon her poor fragile face_

_Sirens were heard nearby_

_strange commotion ringing through the girl's ears_

_she didn't quite understand the sounds_

_but the woman knew better_

_with one swift move, she quickly takes the girl towards_

_the grotesque city_

**_GOTHAM_**

_The young girl quietly obeys and follows_

_taking one good glance at the stiff whiteness of the snow_

_White, that color it possessed.._

_she never took her eyes off of it_

_what a strange color it was_

_yet she felt so compelled by it_

_A gunshot is heard in the distance _

_and their movement is paced further_

_Yells and screams bellow in the far distance_

_But soon the girl feels weak_

_she begins to slow down_

_a hand clutching her chest in dispress need_

_she finds herself alone_

_surrounded by a white blur_

_she feels numb, frigid, bathed in the bright light_

_Comsuming her_

_taking her_

_and swallowing her whole..._

_

* * *

_

R&R please if you think this was okay

_i wasn't really sure about this but _

_a try is a try_


	2. Chapter 1 The freaks of Gotham

Marionette

By Xi-Chan PWNS

Okay i'm back and ready for another chapther addition to this. this is indeed, my second batman story ans i'm really happy about it too. I believe this story will be good. And maybe just maybe get lots of reviews( but only maybe). so i'm going my very best on this one.

Also if any one can guess what excatly what the prolouge was about, I am soo willing to reward you with my adknowledgment of figuring it out. I'm mean it took me a while to come up with it and the poem for it. I'll give you my first hint: it's has something to do with the main characther's life. okay?

See if you can crack my enigma! lol XD

* * *

...

What exactly am I?

what is it that I was born to do?

why do i exist?

why do I live?

...

* * *

Chapter one:

"Hey Rena?

Rena!

Helloooo?

Uh earth to miss Rena?" snapped Carol, waving a hand in front of my face. My eyes connect with the movement of her hand. "yes?" I replied, she sighs abit of relief. "Oh god, you scared me. Thought I lost you there for a minute." she laughed and patted my shoulder. I give a confused look. " oh sorry.. I guess I spaced out abit, my eyes lowered to my palms and look away meekly.

"So what? You been daydreaming alot lately. Something up?" she asked, a little concern in her voice. I shook my head." No i'm fine. Just y,know reminnicsing is all." Carol gave a sideways glance, not really catching my drift. "Soo watcha reminicsing about this time? Is it another weird past memory or something?"

I sat and pondered abit on the question. Noo, it couldn't be a past memory because I remember everything about my life. But it also didn't feel like a past memory or anything. To be honest, if felt more like a pleasant small dream. A little dream that seem to keep coming back everynight. Like it was telling me something. something that felt important, something I should know or be aware of. But my ponders were were briskly interruppted by a small tap on my head.

Nick stared down at me with that "trademark' smile of that's what he would call it. "morning Ren-ren" he excliamed,giving me another tap before pulling up a seat to us. Nick was the third person in our very tiny group. Besides carol, he was the closest I had to a guyfriend,But more of a brother in my opinion. "Hey" I replied, giving a whole-hearted smile in return. He grinned at me, then turned to carol, who just pushed him away. he laughed,"heh morning to you to Care. So um did you guys see the news lately?

We both exchanged looks. "No. why? what's so important about what goes on in Gotham? Pretty much everything happens here" snapped carol, But Nick ignored her and went on anyway. "Well I heard not to long ago, Somewhere downtown, The police had tracked down the Joker." he explained Carol eyes winden, a sense of fear could be seen through them. I perked up at the mere mention of the Joker. There was always something interesting to hear whenever people spoke of the madman. He was real popular around Gotham, with all the crimes he's committed. "Really?, carol replied, when this happen?"

"It was about 2 days ago. They found him about to bomb up the townhall. But got sabotoged somehow. Everyone was able to get out in time. But unfortunately, the Joke-man got away." Nick crossed his arms and move abit for comfort. " No one knows how he got out, but he's loose now." I felt a little relieved that joker got away somehow, but could tell Carol was disapointed. " So that maniac on the looses now? Great. That's just what this city needs. I stared meekly at her, She was not a big fan on the infamous villians of Gotham. Didn't like any of them, especially ones like the Joker. She always thought of them as deranged pschopaths, with twisted minds and were true sadists at best. Which was not always true in some cases. But for me, it was a different story. Instead of the regular old hate that people had against these guys, I was the complete opposite. I always felt something for villians like Joker, Two-face, and even Scarecrow. People like them were alot different from the average conman or robber that normally roam the streets. They showed some kind of power. Some kind of unique thing that made them all stand out amongst the crowd. Which was why I was always so instrested when people spoke of any of their recent crimes.

My mom had always hated the fact that I showed any shred of interest in any of them, let alone Joker. She would always worry that someting might happen to me if this ever became an obsession. But this wasn't an obsession,It would never come to it. It was more like a love for them, something that made wanna cheer them their difference between us and them." Y,know I think the police are doing a lousy job of taking care of this city. I mean if this guy's still loose and out and about right now... who knows what he's planning." carol shivered. Nick nodded, " yeah it seems they're aren't really making this place any better for the rest of 's getting a little it more dangerous now..Poor Gotham", he sunk in his seat. "My parents were even thinking about leaving this place for good if this place doesn't become safe.., he signed I really don't want to leave gotham, regardless if it's dangerous or not, but.. some much happens here it's hard to you choose what's better." It was true. Nick's parents had reapeatly explained to everyone that they were absolulely leaving if Gotham didn't clean up soon. Saying something about how Gotham wasn't all "family-friendly" and some thing along those lines. My mom, having been the first to hear of the news, felt almost devastrated for them. When I had found out, no one knew how upset I felt. I couldn't bare the thought of losing Nick or Carol. They were my only friends in this evil world I lived in. No one else bother to speak to any of us. They treated us like freaks, shunned from the world like common creatures. It bothered me to no end. Aggraveted me to no end. I hated it. Hated it all.

" Well haven't you told your parents that you don't want to?, I asked.I mean you're almost eighteen now." He slowly shook his head. "Even if I argued with them about it, even if I started protested against them, They still won't listen. They never did..". The look on his face was somewhat sad and serious, one could tell he'd been through alot and torn up inside. Carol gave a sly grin in my direction, "Don't look now Rena, but your little Prince Charming is here." She whispered, jabbing a finger behind towards the door. There he stood in all his little glory: David Krest.

David Krest was the most gorgeous boy in this entire school. His suave good looks and sweet personality was enough to swoon any girl he ever crossed path with.

He remined me of a certain rich playboy I've seen on tv: Bruce Wayne, the guy who lost both his parents to a thief and now lives with his butler somewhere here. he even has his own company Wayne say the least, I had abit of a crush on David for a while. But knew full well that I had zero chance with him. Like I said , we were nobodies here. Ignored by society, It was shameful but sometimes good on my part. Nick gave a coy look in my direction. " What? no swooning, no glomping, not even a loving scream for your lovely prince? He joked, But I Ignored it and paid more attention to a sight before me. He was so wonderful and compasionate to everyone, even the people who were snobby self-centered. I just couldn't believe someone like that could that could be so nice without feeling doubt on himself. He walked in all happy and cheerful, while a small group of girls waved and cooed in his direction. He smiled and returned the waves before moving on. When he had apporoached our table, he smiled sweetly at me and made a small gesture with his hands." Morning Rena, How are you ?" I was little shock at the question. Did he just ask me something? How I felt? I could feel warmth coursing through my face and looked away immedaintly." I-I fine thank you," I sputter out, still looking away.I didn't really see his reaction, but could feel that he was still smiling at me."That's good, it's great to know you're talking a little more now. You used to be so shy all the time" he replied. Carol patted my shoulder softly,"Yep that sounds like our rena!" They out a laugh. I giggled right after to make it feel like was was getting the joke. Never really like being left out. It was until a certain stubborn blonde haired girl came and forcibly grabbed david and pull him away" Baby, you should know better than to talk to strangers, espeacially if they're not ASSOCIATED with us." My eyes turned to met the cold icy glare of Anna Walker.

Anna had been going out with david for almost two years now. They were really close and known each other for quite some time. But unlike David, she was his opposite. She kept a iron fist on what was a queen bee, she had control on most teens here and not to mention her irritaing atitiude. Anna despiced us more than anyone one she had ever met. Seeing us as only little pest that nobody wanted and that's exactly how she treated us too. Like madden creatures with self control. I never like that way she spoke to treated him with little respect and watched like a surveliiance was her prize, one she would never give up.

"Oh hey Anna, what's up" David asked, one could tell he was trying to be polite and soothen the mood. She gave him a soft-hearted look," David, you know I hate it when you off somewhere and i don't know where you go. I've been looking for you."

"What you didn't get my text?" David questioned.

She gave a confused look, "what text?" She pulls out her phone,looking vigorously thorough it. Carol her eyes at the display while Nick snickered. "Dave there's no new text from you." she replied coldly. "Maybe he didn't feel like sending it to you,Carol snapped, cuz I wouldn't." Anna shot her a grimacing look before turning to smile at David."Come on you let's go. Class is gonna start." She grabbed his hand and moved on. David turned back and gave a quick smile at me and walked away. Just like that. That would probably be the only time he'd ever speak to me...ever. I felt disapointed and angry. Carol scowled, "That little harlot..thinks she's just sime star." she muttered "I'd liked to teach her a few things or two."

"Like she'll listen," Nick retorted,slouching back in his chair.

* * *

The day went by smoothly. As the teacher yapped on about the world and it's history. I sat thinking deeply about the dreams I had. That same pretty dream of the snow and Gotham. Something about it seemed oddly familar, like I've been there before sorta like Deja Vu. My thoughts quickly went from the dream to the what he could be doing right now. What crime he would commit this time and hiw would it all turn out. I wanted to see where he was,where they are were. The criminals of the city were always hard to find, either because they're were hiding or in the mental house. Getting the chance to see omne of them and still be alive was always a wish for me. Only a small amount of people had the opportunity and I wanted to be one of them.

**But what i didn't realize, was that little opportunity would change my life forever**

* * *

R&R

If you want.


	3. Chapter 3

Marionette

By Xi-Chan PWNS

**Disclaimer:**

Let's just skip the formalities. I dont' own anything.

* * *

_The snow The snow_

_look at it dance_

_look at the angels that glee and prance_

_what a beautiful sight it is_

_though no one as ever lived_

_to see a sight as this_

_Close your eyes child_

_Do you still believe in this dream?_

* * *

Chapter 2

My house was something to be concieved of. It always gave off some sort of dark aura, which I found incredibly creepy. It wasn't as old as some of Gotham's buildings around. But it had that musty smell and fading paint around it's edges. I silently stare the crusted arcitecture I called home. Letting out a huge breathe before walking inside. Upon entering, I sat my backpack down near the door and slowly undid my hair tie in my hair. I never liked it when it was untied at school, so it stayed tied the entire day till i came home. I amble towards the kitchen, delicious smells of pasta and and maraniara overflowed my senses. My eyes spied a long slender figure, standing over the stove. Churning a large spoon in a bubbling pot of noodles.

My mom turned to me,her auburn hair swishing behind. She smiled sweetly at me and sat the large spoon aside. "Hello Rena, she said, How was today?" Her fragile hands grabbed the knob to the burner, turning down the heat. "Unbelieveable," I replied, placing my hair tie on the table. "Someone new spoke to me today." She raised an eyebrow, a pecuilar look upon her face. "Really?, who?" she asked. I pushed aside unneeded itenms from the table and sat down, heeding her question. " David, David Krest." I answered. She looked up and tilted sideway a little. " Really now, interesting.. and How was it?" I signed and and pushed a shred of my hair away from my face. " It really didn't feel all that great, I mean I don't feel like my self around him." Mom nodded in response, "I understand. Well dinner should done in a few minutes, why doin't you go settle down for abit okay? I nodded and moved away from the table towards the stairs. Dinner came early and I scarfed down what I had before heading upstairs to my bedroom.

I laid myself down and begin to think about all that happen. The dream, the Joker, everything. I wondered if any of this was even connected some how. I wasn't really sure of it , but maybe it all come out in the end.

_Let many sweet dreams feel your mind.._

_and sweep what's let of your soul..._

_My lovely Marionette..._

* * *

Arkaham Asylum

11:30 pm

Holding Cells

Darkness covered the berth. It's was like that of a wonderous thick blanket that hid all of it's inhabitants from sight. The sounds of it's dwellers as they they cried and bang against their mews in all desperatation. Sniggers and small laughter fill what little air that flowed above and silents whimpers of bereaved misfits crawls in their small spaces. The creatures, oh how they enjoyed their darkness. They laid in what they felt was their home and silently slip away from sanity. To stay in crepuscule, yes it was what they had rightfully deserved.

Jonathan who laid comfortly on his trundle, listened to all sounds. Finding some to be wonderous to him. It had been so long since he escaped from the hellhole and causing panic amongst the city. To see those he loathes scream and fall to their knees in horror. To feel the blood of their decrepit bodies fall and waste away all they ever had. It was quite a site too see and his dearest scarecrow was always eager to shed flesh from his pathetic victims. Here in Arkham, there was no god. God never looked down on this place and some were lucky to even make it out alive in such a grody vicinity.

Jonathan would have given anything to find nice piece of meat to gas. Anything to make them scream in agony, to cause malice and claim the name his was so prondly fond of- The Master Of Fear. Yes what a fitting name it was just right for him, a fitting name for Scarecrow. He chuckled at the thought. The doctors had always called him insane, crazy, out of it. But of course he knew he wasn't. He was much better than that. Fear was everything to him, he loved the effects that people would have after a little gas was induce and inflicted on them. the pleas the cries the begs for mercies, the squirming, the lashing out, the screaming, the groans and tears , the sweat... what a lovely sight to behold.

A silent moan slip thorough his mouth. Closing his eyes, he pressed one of his gaunt hands to his cell's bar panting slightly. "heh... I should try to remain calm.. can't get too excited.." he whispered to himself. Though Scarecrow begged to differ for he enjoyed the quiet pleasures jonathan would have inside that twisted mind of his.

"_Jack be nimble, _

_Jack be quick..._

Jonathan moaned silently, losing his grip and slouching down near the dirty floor. hands slowing reaching for his sides as Scarecrow grins in fatuous expression.

_"Jack jumped over the candle stick..."_


	4. Chapter 4

Marionette

By Xi-Chan PWNS

**Disclaimer:**

Don't own anything. Nope not a thing…..cept the story.. and Rena

Skipping formalities today and moving on with an perpecturial attitude

* * *

The angels... the angels...

So graceful are they

With arms of hope

and wings that sway

Let them take you in open arms

And shred away your sins...

For the doors of heaven shine dimly on this lone berth...

* * *

Jonathan sat solemnly in his chair, staring blankly at the chess board placed before him. He was in no good mood for a witty game of chess. But unfortunately Jervis had insisted that a nice game would perk up his mood. Jervis today, was abit cheery , wearing the usual toothy smile and bouncing around like a ballistic child who just gotten a new toy

. Jonathan hated the fact that even though this man was a murderous criminal locked up in a mad house; he always acted like this was normal, like everything in life was just so... happy. The only things he seemed most worried about were whenever the cafeteria ran out of tea or if memories of Alice reappeared in his mind, which happen every so now he was, approaching him with that crazed smile of his, and took a seat across from his far from dreary friend.

"Good morning Jonathan, He chirped, how are you this frabjous morn..."

Jonathan positioned his glasses "Hardly elated..." he replied. Jervis began positioning the chess pieces onto the board. Humming a small tune beneath his breath and took a glance at a nearby clock which tick a quarter to twelve.

"Hmm it appears we have limited time today. he signed I was I was hoping for some more "conversational time with being stuck all day in an offices , getting attacked by psychiatrists." he chuckle before playing his first move.

"Don't we all..." Jonathan muttered. With the TV Blaring behind them and the multitude of criminals sitting away from each other's in their groups, one could call this pleasing sight, a very conventional atmosphere. Jonathan stretched his legs from beneath the table, yawning lazily,deciding on his first move.

Jervis smiled, humming silently to one of little rhymes of the Wonderland.


End file.
